Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.08 \times \dfrac{21}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.08 = \dfrac{1}{10} = \dfrac{2}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{2}{25} \times \dfrac{21}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{2}{25} \times \dfrac{21}{25} } = \dfrac{2 \times 21 } {25 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{2}{25} \times \dfrac{21}{25} } = \dfrac{42}{625} $